Words can kill
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: Mikey's had enough. As he stands at the ledge of a roof ready to end his life he tells you the story of how he got there and what drove him to do it. But can his family come and save him it time or will he get what he thinks he wants? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a depressive story so be warned:will contain suicidal thoughts and actions, also some cutting an just plain moping. Well here it is! There will be other pov's in here too.

Chapter one-mikey here

I stand on the edge of a roof and prepare to end my life. You guys probally want to know who i am. Well hey my name is mikey. I am a 15 year old teenage mutant ninja turtle. And I hate my life and really want to die. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking things like 'no you don't mean that' or 'why do you want to die' or even 'go to your brothers and sensei or even Leatherhead. Well do you really want to know why I want to end my life. Well if you really want to know, if you want to have someone to blame when I'm gone, I'll tell you who to blame. My family, yes my family, drove me to try suicide. Want to here my story? Well here it is.

I wince,hearing the words repeat in my head as I go to my room to get away from the people who said them. As said words echo in my head I think of who said them.

You have disappointed me my son, I know you can do better so stop acting like a child...master splinter

Stop being a brat and actually do something worth anyone's time...Leo

I am tired of helping your retarded ass! Learn to do something your self and not be a big baby or else!...raph

Seriously mikey I have to agree with them. Stop being a baby and actually do something will your life that means something...Donnie

I close the door and slide to the floor as those words and many other repeat them self in my head. "shut up" I whisper to the voices and as I say that, they get louder and louder until I seek the comfort that I have been using for a couple of months now. I run from my room and go to the bathroom and opened up the secret compartment that only I know of and grab what I was looking for. "hello there my friend" I say in a funny accent and for a moment, just a moment, my real laugh and smile showed up on my face and I laugh for real. Then I remembered why I was in here and that grin slid off and my mask was back up.

I slowly held up the razor and looked at it in the light as it glinted. I felt a weird felling in my belly as I slow put the razor up to my arm but not cut myself. I felt the excitement as I then pressed harder and felt the blade slice my skin. The cut itself was not big but was deep and I felt the pure satisfaction as my blood poured out of said cut and onto the floor.

Then I heard a knock on the door. "dinners ready knucklehead" raph called from the other side of the door. I sigh as I realize I have to stop an start to clean up the mess I made from the cut on my arm. After cleaning the floor then cleaning the cut and bandaging it, I go sit at my place at the table with my mask on.

'oh how I hate this mask' I think as I try and succeed in keeping my mask on as I feel tears piling in my eyes. I wait till no ones looking then wipe them away. As everyone finally sat down and we said the blessing, we all ate. Well they ate I just barely picked at my food honestly. I barely had a appetite anymore. I do that for awhile until I asked to be excused. Master splinter said yes so I dump my food in the garbage and put my plate in the sink. I could hear the whispering but not the words, not that I cared what they said about me anyway. Because all the do is put me down. I go back to my room and get out the razor again.

As I once again stare at it as it glints into light, I think about all my cuts I have door. I unconsionly move my bands and look at the many many scars on my arms.

They ranged big to small in size, shallow to deep deep in depth, and lots and lots in numbers. I stare at one certain one on my left arm right about where the crook in your arm is. Starting there and going to my wrist is my largest one. It was the longest and the deepest too. I slow reopen half of it and watch transfixed as the blood rolled down my arm.

Suddenly a knock at my door scares the living daylights out of me. "you ok in there mikey?" I hear Donnie ask and roll my eyes. Did he honestly think I was alright?! "yea Donnie I'm fine" I reply and sigh in relief as he hesitantly walks away. I do it a couple more times then clean up and get in my bed. As I pull my covers over me I whisper, " please let tomorrow be better this time. Good night everyone". I stopped going out and saying that to everyone since raph smacked me repeated over it. I slowly close my eyes and let the darkness over take me to peace. Pretty soon soft snores could be heard from across the room.

-raphs pov-

I stare at the empty plate that was in the sink of my youngest brother. He barely at anything AGAIN. I wonder what was wrong with him because he is normally always eatin not just pushin his food round. I wince as I think of how skinny and thin he's gotten and wonder, once again, what was wrong with him. I hear Donnie,who was also a little worried about mikey. I hear him ask mikey if he was alright. I couldn't hear Mikey's response but i see Donnie come back with a worried expression.

"well what's wrong with the kid?"I ask just to have Donnie reply with a "I don't know. he wouldn't tell me.

"we'll find out tommorow let's just go to bed" Donnie said and I replied with a "sure" and went to my room. As u got into bed and pulled the cover up over my shoulder, I think about mikey. "eh it not like he's hurting himself or anyone" I say and after saying that fall into a easy sleep.

A/N: oh raph how wrong you are. Anyway please review and tell me what you think bout it! Also give me any ideas for this or any other of my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey sorry bout the last chapter. It may have been to sad. But mikey gets help promise! Here is the new chapter! Also sorry if any of the brothers act of character but that is just how they turned so...

Chapter two: raph finds out and freaks out

*raph pov from when mikey was talkin on the roof*

I knew something was wrong with my brother the moment I found out. And yet i tried helped him and this is still the As i finally see him,I run toward him as he stands on the roof and prepares to jump the only thing I'm thinking is 'oh mikey how did we miss the signs?'.

*mikey pov*

I wake up the next morning to here shouting. 'of course I think it Leo and raph fighting again' I think to myself bitterly and wince after hearing the large crash that meant they knocked something over again. Master splinter was away to visit a old (mutant)friend of his and that meant they were all alone in the lair today and for another 3 days after today.

I get up completely and stretch as I rise out of bed. I wince as I feel the cuts on my arm being stretched and I go to clean them up cause after that stretch I could now feel warm blood going down my arm from the fresh cuts I made the night before. I clean and rehide my cuts and go see what I will have to clean up from(what Leo and raph broke from fighting) and what to make for breakfast.

I walk in the living room and stop immediately after walking in. As I look to see the full damage, my eyes go wide with shock. All most everything was destroyed! The couch was torn up and scattered everywhere,all the lamps and vases and stuff like that were smashed to bits, the tv had ninja stars all up in it,and the entrance/exit door,my door,Donnie's door, and senseis door was covered in blast marks from smoke bombs and also covered in ninja stars too.

I whistle and say with my mask in place as I feel the despair creep up on me, "woah dude Donnie,like you should totally check this out man" I say with my fake face,laugh,and smile. Donnie comes in and whistled too at the sight. "wow they really went after each other this time didn't they" Donnie asked as he goes and makes himself a cup of coffee. We scyed like it was nothing cause this is not the worst they ever done so...

After cleaning up with no help from Donnie I might at,I hear raph come back in a huff and go to the dojo to take his anger out on the poor punching bag. I hear him yell wordlessly as he punches the punching bag. As Leo comes back,I go over to see how he was but he just shoves me out the way and goes to his room,he says as he shoves by me,to meditiate. I grasp my arm as Leo accidently reopened a deep cut. I make a pained noise and everyone looked at me. When they saw I was holding my arm with a pained look on my face they all just said, "stop being a baby mikey he barely touched you!". As they left to go there separate ways I felt the same urge go down my spine an through out my body.

I couldn't help it and ran frantically towards my room. As I slide in my room and locked the door, I started to frantically look for my knife. I used it only for rare occasions when I actually carved words into myself. I had only a couple words but try read stuff like, 'useless' and 'worthless'. I attack my wrist going deep and carve there on both my left and right wrist the words: help me please.

*raphs pov*

After the fight with Leo I ran into the sewers and really stayed down there just to punch the crap out of the walls to get some of my anger out before I went back to the lair. I knew we had to go on patrol later so I went to go get something to eat so I'm not starving when we head out. I also,after I got done eating the sandwich I made, drank some water and headed towards my room.

As I went into my room,my thought turned to my brothers for some strange reason. Maybe it was the recent fight with Leo or the argument with Donnie I had a couple of days ago, but I just started to think about them and what they each mean to me.

Leo,of course,was a pain in my shell. He was all ways arguing with me. I can never do ANYTHING with out mr. Lame-anardo

Saying it ok. Do you know how annoying it is to have to sneak everytime I want to do anything! But he does protect everyone kinda good so...(except when it comes to karia that is.)

Donnie is kinda a 50/50 person. He is sometimes just as bad as Leo! But he is also sometimes pretty funny to mess with. I know he can be serious (like when April is involved) and also fun to mess with like when mikey kept suggesting the Olympics on the symbol thing on donnies t-phone.

And now mikey. Good do I love that little Twerp. Ya he gets on my nerves sometimes but his is MY Little bro to protect and people who TRY learn this...the hard way. But I've haven't been able to get the image out of my head from when Leo pushed him. And I think I noticed something on his arm when he grabbed it. I really didn't get a good look but I will when we go to the patrol. Nothing bothers my lil bro.

Right after thinking that I hear Leo call me for patrol. Glad I will be able to finally find out what was wrong with mikey.

We all where running on the rooftops and stopped at the same one we do every time. And (the moment I've been waiting for) we split up into our normal teams: me with mikey and Leo with Donnie. As they ran away to go patrol their part of the city i noticed mikey rubbing his wrist almost as if he didn't noticed he was doing it.

Wanting to see what was on his wrist I said "mikey what is that over there!" and as he turned around grabbed his wrist. Mikey quickly flipped around and tried to pull his wrist away. His other had can and quickly covered his wrist and he then glared at me but I could see the panic in his eyes.

"raph dude what are you doing?" he said as I finally pried off his other hand to lok at his wrist. And what I saw there made me scream.

*normal random person on the streets*

I was walking home when I heard the loudest girlest scream I ever heard that shook the entire city. I then heard laughter(A/N:it was just s random kid on the streets so...)so I shrugged it off and continues on my way home thinking, 'those silly kids'

*back to raph*

I'm pretty sure the entire city heard me scream but I didn't care. I gasped again as I looked on my Lil bros wrists. There where multiple cuts and the words 'help me' cut on his wrist. I take his other arm,no noticing his struggle to get away,and see the same words 'help me' cut onto his other wrist as well. As i look up both his arms I notice other words cut into his flesh too like 'useless' and 'worthless' and other word like that going up his arms.

And if that wasn't enough, I noticed some big,small,medium,deep,and shallow cuts going all up his arm. I think back to the way he gripped his arm and checked where he had grabbed it. Sure enough there was a huge and deep cut where he grabbed it that was still bleeding freely.

I look at his face and see defeat ,like he had given up, written all over his face. He then asked me, "happy now raph?" very quietly and I was shocked that he asked that. He must have known I was shocked because he ripped his arms out of my grasp then tore down running on and off the roof tops. But before he can get far, I chase him and grab him. Before he can struggle, I hug him tightly and put my head on top of his as I listen to him finally cry. I was making soothing noises,ignoring the fact that my voice was shaking as I cried myself silently. I thought to myself as I made my grip tighter on mikey, 'oh my baby what have you done to yourself?'.

A/N:and the second chapter is done! Hope you like it and sorry if the turtles aren't in there normal character but this is how they turned out so...see ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:hello people of earth! I am sorry about everyone being all sad in here but come on! I can totally see mikey going into depression. But y'all came here to read this not listen to me chatter so,here is the next chapter!

Chapter three-mikey gets help!

*mikeys pov*

I hear raph calling me as I stand on my roof. Heh he always helped me. Especially to get over it. But let me tell you...

*raphs pov*

I held mikey like that for about 20 minutes before I looked at his face. He had faint tear tracks running down his face where he had cried then they dried. He looked at me then the ground as he said "...now what? Are you gonna tell everyone else..." he asked me with a first nervous then panicked look on his face. I slowly shook my head and asked him "mike you can keep secrets right?". "um yea dude of course" mikey said with a flash of his old personality when it was real. I slowly showed him my arm. "dude is this..."he slowly asked and his mouth dropped open as I said yes.

I had a little scars,like Mikey's but shallower and tinier,but they where still there. I rubbed them as I remembered why I put them there. I looked at mikey and said, "I stopped myself from cutting and I help you too!" I promised him with determination in my voice. He smiled at me and the he said "now let go do the route before Leo takes our head off.". I laughed a little then said softly "yep lets go buddy" as we started to run towards our route to do patrol.

After patrol we went back to the lair. I guess me and mikey had funny looks or something on our faces because Donnie and Leo kept looking at us like we where hiding something which we where so...

As soon as we got to the lair we all went our own ways. Leo went to go practice his stances and move while Donnie went to his lab to build new inventions and to daydream over April. I saw mikey go to his room and I went to go see spike. After I was sure that everyone was gone I headed toward Mikey's room and knocked on the door. I hear him slowly get up and answer the door. He lets me in after opening the door and sees its me. I walk in and say "ok you gotta let me help you ok." softly and at his nod of determination, smile at him.

"ok go get me all you blades and stuff." I ask wincing as I asked because honestly who wants to ask their little brother for blades he uses to cut himself?! I can feel my eyes widen as he goes and get like 20 razor blades all covered in blood and like 15 pocket knives in the same condition, and as the pile gets bigger and bigger I asked him, "what the hell is all this?" just to have him look at me funny.

"what do you think it is you asked me to get my stuff I used didn't you?" he asked in a slightly confused voice. "you use all this?!" i say my voice raising an octave or too before I can stop it because I was shocked. 'How could he use all this stuff and we never noticed?' I think to myself as I accidently see the cuts on his arms again as he moves to go get more of his stuff.

"don't worry Mikey," I stated as I bring him into a hug after he finishes getting the pile, " I promise I'll help you to get through this."

*mikeys pov*

Ok so let's recap:raph found out that I cut myself, then he showed me that he used to cut himself, then we went home and now he is in my room.

I looked at him as he stated ""ok you gotta let me help you ok." and I nod in determination. If Ralph could get past it do could I.

"ok go get me all you blades and stuff."he asked and winced slightly and so did I but he didn't catch it though. Could I really give up all my stuff? My eyes harden in determination once again and I go and get at least 99.9% of it. Sure I may have keep a knife or two and one or two blades but I'll use them for...self defense yah that's it self defense.

I watch him as I pile up all my bloody blades and knifes that I did give up. I see his eyes widen and he asked me "what the hell is all this?". I looked at him slightly confused and said "what do you think it is you asked me to get my stuff I used didn't you?" in a slightly confused voice.

What did he think we where doing? He was the one that asked me to get it right? Anyway he said "you use all this?!" he said, his voice going a octave higher. I had to stifle a smile and a laugh. He sounded like a girl!

I finished piling all my stuff and after I finished I got pulled in a hug by Ralph after he said,""don't worry Mikey,". He was still hugging me a he said " I promise I'll help you to get through this."

I smiled at hugged him back and whispered "thanks" into his ear even though I felt like I was missing a part of me. He smiled a real smile not a smirk as he grabbed all my blades and threw them in a drainage pipe where all the water goes threw complex pipes and into some like sewage lake or whatever with me right beside him. As I stared at them floating then sinking into the dark water I thought, 'I hope I can get through this with Ralph's help'

A/N: hey how you like the new chapter?

I feel like this chapter was to rushed and that it plain sucks! If you think it's good please tell me. R&R! Laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! So Mikey got help and now trying to get past it all. But someone is gonna Ruin it? Want to know who? Well start reading! Also I feel like this right now as I'm writing it...I feel depressed... -.-

Chapter 4-Leo's fault part 1

*mikeys pov*

{song lyrics} (A/N: if you want to know the songs names just pm me or ask in you reviews)

I walked slowly back to my room after sharing a glance with Raph. I already felt empty. What was I going to do now? I felt a little better knowing that I had a knife and blade still hidden somewhere. I smiled and ,suddenly in the time I had blinked, Raph was now in front of me. He looked at my face and said "you DID give me all the blades right?".

"o-of c-course" I stammered out a I thought of the hidden blades that where in my room. He looked at me again and his eyes softened.

"ok I'm just checking" he said softly. I nodded and he walked to go check on spike. I felt guilt curl up in my chest and I looked away.

~but he can't know you lied can he? No he'd hate you then you'd have no one would you~

I sighed as i heard that voice that tormented me all the time came back. 'what do you want!' I snapped at it and it cackled evilly.

~I want you to know the truth. No one could ever love some one like you! You had to cut your self instead of dealing with it like every one else and you mess EVERYTHING up! And you wonder why they hate you!~ The voice spit hatefully at me and I began to wonder.

"no no no your wrong!" I shouted suddenly. Donnie, who was in the room when I shouted, said "uh Mikey who are you shouting at? No one is there..." while he had a confused look on his face.

"ummm no one just talking to myself dude" I said after making sure my mask was on in place. 'I can't let anyone else know about the voices' I thought in despair as Donnie wait for me to say something else.

"ummm what are you doing here Donnie?" I asked want to get the attention off of me.

"oh I was looking for my-" he said then grabbed something off the table near the kitchen "for my laptop" he finished and left back for his lab.

I sighed in relief and went to my room. I grabbed my t-pod, t-phone, and my knife,'just in case' I thought, and walked out the lair to go run. Half way there I realized I forgot to tell my brothers where I was going but oh well, nothing I can do now.

I walked to the the roof I always start my run at and grab my t-pod that hanging from my belt that also held my nunchuckes. I flipped through the songs I had downloaded till I found the one that I think fit me.

{There's a fire burning inside me

cold steel calls out my name

Tempted to give in to the rage

Torn apart by this affliction

locked up inside myself

This life is much too young to fade.

I ran away from the pain

always breaking down inside

Incomplete

but now I see

This won't be the end of me

The world around me

sells an empty promise

They build you up just to watch you fall

It's time to meet this face to face

Black and white melt into grey

till every truth is stripped away

When nothing's wrong nothing's ok

Everyone has been betrayed (A/N: that's as much as I could find of the lyrics.)}

I ran as that song ended and ran as the next song came up. I felt this song had fit the old me, when i wasn't messed up so bad.

{Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend

For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock

We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar

This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up, but they don't know us

We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay

If you stay forever hey

We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs

With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love

I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk

Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"

I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that

When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups

Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up}

I ran for about an hour before he heard a noise. "HELLLPPPPP-" the voice was cut off suddenly. I ran towards where the voice was and saw three purple dragons had grabbed a woman and were holding a knife at her throat. I quickly flipped and kicked the one dragon in the stomach making him drop the knife.

The woman saw this and quickly slipped out of mans grasp. As she ran while the man who dropped the knife and threw it at me. It sliced threw the air and ended up embedded in my arm. I just managed to hold in my scream as I touched the knife. I quickly realized I was going to have to pull the knife out.

I kept my breathing steady and got a grip on the knife. "1...2...3!" I said as I pulled the knife out. I screamed as I felt the knife slide out. I felt warm liquid spray from somewhere, but I didn't pay attention. I kept screaming as the pain grew.

I quick screaming and tried to pay attention as I heard about 6 thumps on the ground as more purple dragons appeared. I dropped the bloody knife and watched as one of the purple dragons pulled something out. I felt my eyes widen as I thought 'a gun! It's a gu-'

My thought where cut off as I felt a bullet go threw my arm. I fell to the ground screaming. I heard someone say "shoot him one more time and let's go. He'll die from blood loss anyway."

I felt another bullet ,this time in my leg, rip through my flesh. I ,once again, screamed and saw through blurry eyes people running away.

'why does this hurt? Why does it hurt now and not when I cut?' I thought and staggered in a standing position. I slowly did a step and another till I got the the end of the alley. There I found some one threw out rolls of bandages. They where even still in the packages. I opened them and looked at the bullet wounds.

"heh heh good thing the-" I winced as I spoke "good thing they went all the way threw. I opened the rolls of bandages and wrapped them around the bullet and knife wounds.

After I wrapped them I remembered I had my t-phone. I looked around and found it on the ground cracked. I sighed then tried to get up to go home. I took an felt white hot pain go threw me. However I kept going and longer than I hoped it would take, I got to the door of the lair and opened it. I opened it to see a worried Raph, concerned Donnie, and a furious Leo.

Before I had time to act or do anything, I felt my back hit the wall as Leo pushed me and got in my face. "Where. the. Hell. Were. You!" he spat and I gulped.

This was not good. Not good at all.

A/N: hey I will explain why Leo was so mad in the next chapter! See y'all later and hope y'all have a happy valentine day!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: yay new chapter! Will also be explained why Leo was so mad last chapter! Now go forth and read! -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*mikeys pov*

"...I was walking" I squeaked out. I watched as rage was building in Leo's eyes. He glared at me then slammed me against the wall again! I gritted my teeth as my wounds opened further and was irritated more. "YOU WERE OUT WALKING! YEA WELL WHY YOU WERE DOING THAT WE GOT ATTACKED BY THE KRAANG AND MASTER SPLINTER GOT SHOT!" Leo yelled and as I heard the last sentence, I held my breath.

"Is...is he?" I asked,scared to get a answer. "He's fine Mikey. He just got burned badly and..." Donnie quit talking as Leo pointed his sword towards my room. "Go. Now. I don't want to see you for the rest of today." Leo said emotionless. I get up from leaning on the wall and go to my room wincing every now and again.

I turned to see Leo glaring at me and Donnie and Raph glaring at Leo. I slowly limp to my room and, when I get there, lean against the wall. I hold in a hiss as I felt my wounds burn. But no, I will not go back out there just to have Leo glare at me. I manage to get to my bed and collapse on it while ignoring, or trying to, the white hot pain go threw me. I lean my head back against the pillow and finally let the darkness take me, and the blinding pain, away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*raphs pov*

I could hold it in any longer as I stared at, or rather glare at, Leo. "Dude what the hell was that?!" I asked harshly and Leo looked at me put the corner of his eyes. "Master splinter got hurt cause Mikey was to irresponsible to stay here! Instead he had to go off with out telling any one! And-" Leo ranted only to be cut off by Donnie. "Ummm did we have a large blood stain on the wall here before? One that was still fresh?" Donnie asked and I looked to see what he was talking about.

There on the wall was a large, still wet blood stain on the wall beside the door. And it was right where Leo slammed Mikey against the wall. I stared shocked at the stain the turned to glare at Leo. "How could you-...he was-..." I said. I was literally to anger for words. I glared at him once again then looked to Donnie. "Should we-" Donnie started to say only for me to say "we better or I'm gonna end up hurting a certain someone." I glare at Leo again and, to my surprise, see Donnie glaring at Leo to.

We walk towards Mikey's room and I felt a wave of unease go through me. 'I hope he's ok' I think and knock on Mikey's door once we get there. I don't get and answer and felt another wave of unease go through me. Mikey ALWAYS answers when someone knocks. I try the doorknob and sigh in relief to find it unlocked. I opened it slowly and tried and failed to hold in a gasp. Mikey was on his bed with blood pooling around him.

And that wasn't the worst of it. He had bullet wounds and knife wounds that where still bleeding heavily. Donnie stood behind me and said impatiently as he shoved me out the way "what is taking so long?" I heard him gasp and whimper out "wha-what happened to him?" I shake my head and say "come on we gotta get him bandaged up before he bleeds out!" Donnie nodded and grabbed a large role of bandages out of his kit I never noticed him grab and walked to Mikey.

I heard him whistle and say "what? What's wrong?" He shakes his head and say "Mikey's smarter then I thought. If he hadn't already wrapped the wounds in bandages..." He traile off and I gulped. "...he would be dead?" I asked, my voice grave. Donnie nodded sharply and said "and Leo basically attacking him like that only made it worse." Donnie grabbed some bandage cutters and got to work. I watched feeling my anger grow as Donnie cut off the old bandages and replace them with new ones after putting disinfected spray on them. He finished twenty minutes later and gave me a look.

"You gonna help me? I want him in the lab so I can monitor him in case anything happens, not that I think any thing will but..." "You want to be sure right?" I finished his sentence for him. Donnie nodded once again and I lifted Mikey up, expecting a heavy weight because of the pizza he eats all the time and almost threw him into the ceiling.

"Whoa!" I said surprised and Donnie looked at me. "What's wrong? Is he heavy or something?" "No actually he is the exact opposite!" I exclaim and Donnie looked at me weird. "Look come here" I said. Donnie came towards me and I handed him Mikey. "What the-" Donnie said and looked at me. "He barely weighs anything!" I nod gravely and grab Mikey from Donnie. 'I am helping you Mikey, even if I have to be with you every second of every day' I think to myself as walk through Mikey's door after Donnie opened it for me.

We walk to Donnie's lab only to see Leo in there beside master splinters bedside. I glare at him again and set Mikey down on the cot beside master splinter. Leo looks up and stares at Mikey, who still had blood on him. "Wha-" he starts to say only for me to glare at him and say "oh shut the hell up." Leo looked at me in shock and back to Mikey.

Donnie hooked Mikey up to some machines and looked sadly at Mikey. "Oh baby bro..." He sighed then looked at me. "I need to go check master splinters heart rate and blood pressure...can you watch Mikey's machines?" He asked and I nodded both of us ignoring Leo.

I sat there watching Donnie check master splinters machines for heart rate and stuff like that and Mikey's machines, hoping they stay normal. Donnie comes back over and looks at Mikey's machines then sighes. I look at him questionable and he sighes again. "I wonder if the Kraang went after him next and did this?" Donnie said and I shook my head. "I don't think so...this looks more like a human attacked him." I said, rage growing every time I thought about it.I looked at Mikey and remembered when the fight started and we realized he had been gone.

{flashback start}

Leo,Donnie and I where on the couch in the lair watching some show I don't know the name of. I wasn't paying any attention to the show and stares blankly at the tv, thinking about what I found out about from Mikey. 'How could I have not noticed it either?'he thought harshly to himself. 'I noticed the signs and did nothing!' He sighed mentally and started to tick off in his head the signed he had seen but done nothing about.

1).always have bandages around his wrist

2).barely eating, if ever

3).mikey wasn't as happy anymore

4).running to his room or the bathroom suddenly and coming back out with fresh bandages on.

5).hardly-

BOOM! I heard the front of our lair crash open,taking the door down and smashing it against the floor. We jumped up getting into fighting stances and grabbed our felt like thousands of Kraang came pouring in the lair. "Where Mikey?" Leo shouted as he sliced two Kraang clean in half. "I don't know!" Donnie and I exclaimed.

Leo growled and Donnie winced at the sound. I sighed and we continued to fight. I heard Kraang laughter and saw that Leo had been cornered by about ten Kraang droids beside master splinters dojo. Leo sliced half of them but even more took there place. Leo never saw a Kraang sneak up behind him with a laser gun ready to fire. We suddenly saw master splinter fly by then a zap of someone getting shot with the gun. We all turned around and saw master splinter on the floor with a big burn on his chest from the laser.

{flashback ends}

I sigh as I remember how Leo acted when Mikey came back home and growled. Suddenly I felt Mikey's hand twitch under mine.

"Mikey!"

A/N: yay new chapter time! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!


End file.
